Hart of the Ross's
by kjay15
Summary: Maya never knew her father. She didn't know he was rich. She didn't know he had another family of his own. She didn't know he lived here, in New York City. She didn't know, until now. Warning: This story contains language, fights, drugs/alcoholic, and in future chapters, sexual themes. Just a heads up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Blue Eyes**

 _No doubt about it,_ I thought, _She's my daughter._

The blonde excused herself for the accidental bump into me as the train came to a stop. Her eyes met mine, blue against blue, her friend next to her gave a glare at me, "Come on, Maya," the brunette stated, tugging the girl out of the train as the doors opened.

I followed them, _my daughter_ , I continued to think, _I know it's her. Maya._

They climbed up the stairs, up onto the busy streets of New York, I didn't even know what I was doing. I didn't live in this area, the penthouse was on the other side of Manhattan. Her blonde locks bounced off her shoulders, which were shrugged down, while the brunette walked with an almost jaunty expression. Her hair flowed in the wind, the heels of her brown boots clicking against the cement sidewalk.

Maya turned and saw me following, no more than fifteen-feet away from them. Not the greatest impression I wanted to make on her, because she quickly gripped her friend by the arm, and whispered something in her ear. The two quickly darted down the sidewalk, walking fast, and might I add, with style.

I was in quick pursuit, _I need to talk to her. I need to see her face._

The pair turned a corner, and as I made the abrupt turn, found no one. They were gone.

 _Dammit!_

My hand wiped down my face, my nails digging through my morning shadow. I sighed out loud, getting the unwanted attention from strangers. I swiftly made my way down the sidewalk, hoping to catch a glimpse of blonde hair. But in New York, there were thousands of blondes, anyone of them could be her, _my daughter._

* * *

\- _Maya's POV -_

"Who was that?" Riley asked, pulling away the curtain to see out of the window. I sat beside her, breathing steadily, with a shrug of my shoulders, she dropped the question.

She stood up, muttering something about a creep.

 _There was something about him,_ I thought, _He looked familiar._

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I whipped it out and read the message: _"D_ _arling, I'm afraid I have to take an extra shift tonight. I'm so sorry! I'll be home by midnight. Love you!"_

"Your mom?" Riley asked me, my face darkened and nodded, "Took another shift," I replied, a gentle sigh escaping my throat. Her face saddened at the sight of mine, "You can eat dinner with us."

I nodded slowly, _I love this family._

A knock at the door caught both of our attention, our recent 'escape' from that man left us both on edge, Riley cautiously walked to the door, and looked through the peephole. I saw a smile form, so it must be someone we knew. She unlocked and opened the door, with Lucas and Farkle walking in.

"Ladies..." The smaller boy stated, giving Riley and I his 'sexy' face.

"Farkle..." We both replied in unison, with me walking past him and to the kitchen. I heard Riley start up a conversation with Farkle and Ranger Rick, while I replied to my mom's text.

 _"Staying at Riley's for dinner. Might sleep over, but not sure yet."_

Seconds later I got another reply, _"Okay Darling, be good. Love you!"_

I quickly slid my phone back in my pocket, before taking a look inside the Matthew's fridge. A wonderful place that always had food, unlike my own, and was always cold, unlike my own. Heck, this thing even had a water dispenser and everything.

Without looking, my hand went straight for the string cheese, none of the Matthew's even like string cheese, but they buy it just for me, that's when I knew this family cared for me, probably even more than my own.

My thoughts were interrupted by Lucas calling out my name, I turned around, "Mmph?"

"Ya alright?" He asked me, I nodded before peeling off some cheese, and plopping it into my mouth. He walked over to me, and locked his lips with mine, the kiss lasted several seconds before we broke apart. His emerald eyes made me melt, "Ya sure?"

With a smile, I stated, "I'm fine, sheriff."

"Who would've bet these two would be trading saliva?" Farkle asked, Riley chuckled and said, "Maya's always had a thing for cowboys."

 _True. Very, very true._ I bit my bottom lip, "Girl's gotta eat."

* * *

 _\- Morgan's POV -_

My feet stepped into the elevator, after all these years, the secret can't come out now. I won't let it. I pressed the button, and the doors slowly closed.

 _Why did I go after her? All I did was bring attention to myself, and that was the exact opposite of what I wanted to happen! God, this is my punishment for taking the subway._

The doors opened up, and I walked out into the living room. "Hey dad," Emma called out, sitting on the couch. Her hair reminded me of Maya, I didn't even notice it at first.

"Are you okay?"

My staring must have made her uncomfortable, because she left the room after I answered her question with a simple, "Yes."

Jessie came down the stairs a few minutes later, surprised to see me, no doubt. With a firm voice, she greeted me, "Morgan, I know why you're here."

 _Why am I here again? Crap, I can't believe I forgot._

"The doctor said Luke will just need to wear the cast for six weeks."

 _Yep, officially the worst father ever. Okay, maybe Darth Vader is an exception._

"Er, right! Luke fell on his arm during dance practice. I remember." I stated, cringing as I heard what I just said, didn't sound good. Jessie gave a confused look, but didn't give it enough attention.

"Yeah, um, he fell," Jessie managed to get out, "Christina's coming later tonight. Her flight got delayed."

 _Just perfect,_ I smiled, "Great."

"Do you wanna see Luke?" She asked, almost innocently.

I nodded, and followed her upstairs. She gently opened the door, and I walked into his room. Luke was laying in bed, sound asleep. A brand-new cast on his left arm, it was blue, his favorite color.

I backed out, silently closing the door, "How long has he been asleep?"

"About half-an-hour or so..."

* * *

\- _Maya's POV -_

"Want seconds, Maya?" Mrs. Matthews asked me, I looked up, with some noodles dangling from my lips. I realized my plate was pretty much clear, while the others had barely made a dent. I shook my head no, "I'm good, thank you."

She nodded, and proceeded on eating. I looked down at my plate, _Guess I was hungrier than I thought._

"Can Maya have a sleepover?" Riley asked, taking in a bite of spaghetti.

I looked up, seeing her parents faces, "Sure, it's Friday, and we don't have to be anywhere in the morning," Mr. Matthews stated.

A smile spread across my face, _Sweet!_

"Thanks," I replied.

Soon, Riley and I were in her room, she was going through her DVD collection, while I twiddled my locket in my hands, something about that man was irritating me. I think Riley forgot about it, she didn't mention it during dinner, and I didn't even have to courage to re-visit the situation.

There was a knock on the door, Riley yelled, "Come in!"

Mrs. Matthews walked in, her hair up in a pony-tail, "We're going to bed, girls. Promise not to stay up too late?"

I nodded, "Don't worry Mrs. Matthews, we're just gonna watch a movie, and then we'll be off to bed."

My eyes locked with Riley, who had a devilish smile, we had _no_ intention of going to bed anytime soon. The older woman smiled, and blew a kiss to Riley, before leaving the room.

"Boy time?" I asked. She smiled, and repeated, "Boy time."

* * *

\- _Morgan's POV -_

My fingers shifted through the pictures, I had boxes filled with pictures from all the movies I've ever done, I stopped when I saw the picture I was looking for, from the casting call of _Galactopus_.

The picture was of a blonde woman, I was standing next to her, a script in each of our hands. She didn't get the part, obviously, but I remember taking an interest in her, and I remember following that interest later that night.

 _What was her name? Crap! I remember her, and I remember her telling me she was pregnant. I don't even know what I was thinking! I was married, happily married! I already had a daughter, Emma, and we were thinking about having another kid. God, what the hell is wrong with me?_

My thinking was interrupted when I heard a knock at the door, "Morgan? Sweetie?"

 _Christina! Shit._

"Come in," I stated, pushing the box back into the closet as she opened the door, "What're you doing?" she asked, seeing me close the closet doors.

"Looking for a shirt," I lied through my teeth, faking a smile. Christina thought nothing of it, "Have you seen Luke?"

I nodded, "He was asleep last time I checked."

"Might want to check again, he's asking for you."

My feet moved on their own, if my son needed me, I was gonna be there. With all the other times my children needed me, and I was off filming a movie or something, I would be wracked with guilt for days on end.

I slipped past the doorway, seeing my son lying in his bed, gazing at his broken arm.

"Hey, Kiddo!" My voice shook, and he noticed, giving me a crooked look, "Hey, Dad," he replied.

"Is your arm feeling alright?"

He gave a fake smile, "Hurts like a bitch."

"Luke!" I hissed, "Don't curse!"

His smile grew more, "Got your attention didn't it?"

Touché. I sat down on the end of his bed, seeing him shift under the covers, resting his arm on a pillow he pulled down, "So what's wrong?" I asked. His childlike smile dissolved into a sigh, his chest rising and falling slowly, "Dad, ever since you and Mom found out about Claire, you two haven't been on the best of terms with each other."

 _Claire Preston, the snot-nosed bitch that took my son's virginity._

"It's kind of hard to process the fact that our fifteen-year-old son had sex with a seventeen-year-old senior. Whom he met for the first time the same day she took his virginity. It was especially hard to process because we found out via email, after your Biology teacher caught you both in the act." I snapped, okay, I may have been a little hard on him, it was three months ago after all.

His eyes left mine, wondering around his room, "Luke, when you have kids and this time comes, you'll understand."

I looked at his arm, while he looked down at his sports-themed covers, crumpled up underneath us, "At least my suspension is over!" He gave a shy-smile, making me smile like a kid, "Not funny," I stated, despite the grin growing on my face.

Bertram walked in, in his unusual butler-attire, and a foreign look to his face; a smile. "Mr. Ross? Kennedy Sherman is here, from the adoption agency."

 _That old hag, again?_ "Be right down," I smiled at him, _Okay, maybe I should give her some slack, she did give us Luke, Ravi, and Zuri after all. Hopefully Ethan will be the next!_

* * *

\- _Maya's POV -_

My arms wrapped around the broad shoulders of my hunky Ranger Rick, his emerald-eyes gazing into my ocean-blue. His warm hands around my waist, my body pressed against his.

Farkle climbed through the window, greeted by our 'affection', while Riley giggled it off on the bed.

"Let's keep it PG kiddos," He rolled his eyes, "We all know Lucas got the girl!"

I pulled away, eyeing him, "You don't even like girls."

"Still," He whispered.

Riley shushed us, eyeing her door, listening for movement outside. Nothing. We were in the clear.

"Okay, what movie are we watching?" Farkle asked, while Lucas and I took a seat on the window-seat, which was like a pedestal in his eyes, in mine it was a comfy spot my tush liked to be.

"Galactopus," I said, "I've loved that movie my entire life! My mom auditioned for it y'know..."

Riley grinned, "Really? I never knew that?"

"Yeah, me neither," Lucas whispered in my ear, nudging his forehead against mine, making my smile grow about twice as big. A slight giggle may have escaped my lips, but we'll just pretend that never happened. _Got it? Good._

"She didn't get the part, obviously, but it was pretty cool. She had pictures taken and everything..."

Riley pried herself off the cozy bed, and walked over to the DVD player, movie in hand. While Lucas and I took the opportunity to migrate over to the bed, pushing Farkle off in the process. Couples get dibs, that's how it works.

 _Okay, I understand why Farkle gave up on me, not just because he's gay, but I'm also a bit mean to him. Wait, no. I'm Maya Hart, that's who I am. Ugh, stop thinking, it's movie time, and by movie time I mean time to silently make-out with my extremely hunky cowboy._

Riley turned off the lights, and laid down on the floor beside Farkle, and she pressed the play button on the remote, starting the movie.

* * *

\- _Morgan's POV -_

"Hello, Mrs. Sherman, nice to see you again."

The wrinkles on her face were more than unsettling, along with her crooked smirk, and the glass eye. Okay, she didn't have a glass eye, but how cool would that be?!

"Mr. Ross..." Her voice lingered, the old-battered sound straining my ears, I gave her a fake-smile, "Welcome to our-"

She raised her wrinkled-little hand, "I've been here too many times, Mr. Ross, I don't need a welcoming..."

 _One thing we agree on._

"I presume your wife will be joining us?" She asked, I nodded gently, and stepped back, "Christina!" I called out, waiting for her to appear at the top of the stairs. The glimpse of her blonde locks, bouncing off her shoulders made me sigh in relief; as she descended down the stairs, greeting Mrs. Sherman along the way, she glared at me.

"Shall we get started?" Groaned the old woman.

We both nodded, and she gave a weak smile, "Good."

After we all took a seat, Mrs. Sherman bombarded us with questions. We were used to it. I mean, we've done this three other times. Nothing new. Me and Christina's relationship may be a little rocky, but we can agree on one thing, we want Ethan to be our son.

* * *

 **Okay, so that was the first chapter of what will (hopefully) be a multi-chapter story. Reviews are extremely welcomed, and very much appreciated. I would love constructive criticism, just please be nice about it. Alright, I hope you liked it, and I hope you'll stay for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

 _ **Rock On Lucaya Shippers! Rock On!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two : Just A Subway Ride Away**

* * *

~ Maya's POV ~

"Riles, it's just a party," I huffed out, "Lucas is going..."

I followed her from the window seat to her bed, "Some cute boys will be there!"

She flicked her brown locks from her shoulder, and took a seat on the edge of her bed. I sighed loudly, slumping down next to her, and gently resting my head on her shoulder.

"Please, Riley. Have some fun, show those boys you know how to party!"

"But I don't!" Riley exclaimed, with her hands flailing as she swung around towards me, "I'm Riley Matthews, _daughter_ of Mr. Matthews, our teacher!"

There was a momentary pause, "It's summer, Riles."

"Oh, shut up." Riley huffed, crossing her arms after flicking her hair again, "I'm not going."

With another sigh, I fell back onto her bed, pulling the pillows under my head, before kneeing Riley's back, "You're going!"

* * *

~ Morgan's POV ~

I couldn't get Maya out of my head. Everywhere I turned, there she was. I _hated_ this. My life was going so well, and Christina and I... well... this definitely won't help in that situation. Sure, the kids _might_ be excited to have a new sister, but the fact Ethan's adoption is getting more and more difficult didn't help.

"Dad?" A familiar voice rang through my ears, I swiftly flipped over on my bed, seeing Emma, the flash of her golden locks bringing back images of Maya. Why was this so difficult?

"Yeah?" I cooed, "What is it, Sweetie?"

She paused, twiddling her thumbs and tapping at the sheets on the bed, "C-Can... I go to the mall?"

 _Why did she stutter? She always wanted to go to the mall, and she never had a problem asking for permission. She was up to something. Fatherly instincts, activate._

"Alone?" I asked.

She nodded, "Just to look around, is that cool?"

I looked her up and down, "Do you have your phone?"

She smirked, "Have you met me?"

A smile spread across my face when she whipped out her phone, it's pink and sparkly case almost blinding. "I expect you home by dinner."

"Thanks!" She roared, bolting out of the room.

 _Maybe not the best parenting in the world. But Emma's shopping was something that was very low on the list of things I have to worry about. The fact I have a daughter I didn't even know about was #1._

* * *

~ Luke's POV ~

"You don't understand, Rav, I'm trapped here. Indefinitely." I stated, gazing at my blue cast, "All because of this thing!" My little brother was sitting on the bed next to me, the screen across the room was a motley of gunshots, blood spewing, and zombie-guts.

 _Zombie Catacombs 4 was so addicting,_ I thought, _but I'd much rather be outside, dancing, or gawking at pretty girls. But both of them combined were a deadly combination. Just ask my broken arm._

"As soon as your arm doesn't hurt with every muscle-movement, you'll be able to leave," Ravi explained, "It is quite simple."

I sighed, "It doesn't hurt anymore!"

There was a knock on the door, and with a huff, I yelled, "Come In!"

A turn of the knob, the slow creaking-sound of the door opening, and the sound of clicking heels. _Mom,_ I thought.

Here she was, her blonde locks bounding off her shoulders, with her large hoop earrings getting lost in the myriad of hair. "Boys," she said calmly, "Dinner is in half-an-hour."

 _Jeez, that's the calmest I've seen her in months..._

"What are we having?" Ravi asked, almost gleefully. "Chinese," She replied, almost instantaneously. Awkward couldn't even describe the tension that arose; Mom left after a few minutes, while Ravi and I went back to our game. The nearest checkpoint was just ten levels away!

* * *

~ Farkle's POV ~

"Well, neither of my grandparents will talk to me." I stated into the phone, laying my head on the soft, yet firm pillow. "Mom or dad's side?"

"Dad's," I uttered. "What about your mom's parents?" Riley asked over the phone, her voice was just calming, and almost therapeutic.

I groaned, "Dead."

"Farkle, I'm sorry your grandparents don't understand-"

"Oh they understand fine," I snapped, "They just don't like the fact that I'm gay."

"Far-"

"Probably because I pretended to like girls my entire life. Remember those ancient times?"

I heard her giggle, "When you wore nothing but turtlenecks, and had to have 'Farkle-Time?' Yeah, I remember."

A smile spread across my face, "And you were the first one I told."

"Listen," She began, "Maya's forcing me to go to this party tonight. Wanna come?"

 _A party? No way. She can't be talking about Shawn Hernandez's party? The one with beer, drugs, and lots of bedrooms..._

"Where?" I asked, as aloof as possible. Personally, I think I nailed it.

"Don't know," She replied, "Just come by my house in an hour, Maya will lead the way."

I nodded, despite her not being able to see me, "Okay, Riley."

"And Farkle?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled into the phone.

With a little bit of a kick, she said, "I'll always be here for you. Remember, I'm just a subway ride away." With a smile, I replied, "I know, Riles, thanks."

* * *

~ Emma's POV ~

My brain is so confused, I lied to my dad just so I can get a new phone case, and now I'm carrying over six bags of clothes, jewelry, make-up, and even more crap. _Ugh..._ and the phone case is at the other side of the mall... God knows if I'll make it.

"Need some help?" A voice called out; I glanced back, seeing an _extremely_ cute boy, with mesmerizing emerald-green eyes, and a captivating, near-perfect smile.

Without a thought, I nodded gently; easing a few of the bags into his arms, "Thanks," I whispered.

"The name's Lucas, Lucas Friar."

A smile spread across my face, "Emma, Emma Ross."

 _Damn, I just wanna kiss him._ "Well, thanks Lucas, I actually have a brother named Luke."

"Cool..." He smiled, "My great-grandmother's name was Emily..."

I couldn't help but giggle, just look at that jaw-line! Everyone would admire what the hunk would have to say after getting a good lock at his god-like face. _Woah, cool it, Emma. He looks like he's Luke's age. Gross._ "I like your accent," I smiled, "Are you from here?"

"Texas," He flashes his own pearl-white teeth at me, and then added, "Moved here a few years back..."

"Huh, well I've gotta go... Promised my dad I'd be home-" I began, "No sweat," he exclaimed, "But I'd like you to get to know my friends, and girlfriend."

 _Okay, that stung._

"We're hanging out at this party tonight, wanna come?" He added. I smiled, this could he interesting; parties were my specialty, after all. Maybe my good old brothers can help...

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, been a hectic few weeks of school with finals and stuff (UGH!), but just ONE MORE WEEK! *dances to Bootylicious***

 **Okay... Well hopefully you weren't totally appalled by my dancing...**

 **;P**

 **Alright, I hope you liked the chapter, and I promise the next chapter will he up sooner; have a fantastic summer! Make sure to follow & favorite to catch the latest updates, and a review wouldn't hurt ;P See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three : We Meet Again (Part 1)**

* * *

~ Emma's POV ~

Luke, Ravi, and I steadily paced down the driveway, seeing the mansion glow in the dark; strung up lights decorated the yard, which was littered with empty beer bottles and red cups, along with two drunk teenagers making out next to the fountain. Disco lights beamed out from the windows, illuminating the yard even further; the music was seriously loud, they heard it from down the street.

 _Thank God the neighbors are far away_ , I thought, _I didn't think the party would be this big..._

"This looks sick!" Luke exclaimed, "Thanks so much for inviting us, Emma!"

I smiled, "No prob, I know you wanted to get out of the house-"

"There are beer bottles in the yard. These teens have been drinking!" Ravi shouted, flailing his arms like a mad-man, "We shouldn't be here!"

"Lightin' up, Rav." I groaned, "A friend from the mall invited me, and it's supposed to be a secret, so would you shush!"

"I thought you just met the guy?" He replied. "I did..." I whispered, "So what?"

Ravi rolled his eyes, "He could be a killer for all you know! Or a rapist or something..."

"Are we going in or what?!" Luke hissed, gripping his brother's arm and tugging him, "I told you we shouldn't have brought Mr. Responsible!"

I huffed, flicking my hair off my shoulders before taking Ravi's hand, "We'll be fine, Ravi. Don't you want to be able to go back to school in two months and be like, 'I went to this wicked party over the summer, and guess what, I drank!'?"

"I have to drink!?" He exclaimed, both me and Luke groaned, "No! Just say you did."

It took almost a full-five minutes to get Ravi up on the porch, and another three convincing him to go inside, I really shouldn't have brought him... He'll be lagging behind me or Luke the _entire_ time...

* * *

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" A horde of teenagers hollered, with two of them holding a smaller teenager, probably a soon-to-be freshman, over a keg. Not wise, my friend, not wise. But I brushed off the boyish-musk smell and continued past them into the kitchen. Beer. Beer. Beer. Oh, and _beer._

"Emma?" A distinct voice called out from behind me, the fading Texan-accent gave me the chills as I turned around and spotted the emerald-eyed hunk. "Lucas!" I smiled, as I gave him a gentle hug.

"So glad you could make it!" He smiled, "I want you meet my friends..."

Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach when his hand took hold of mine as he pulled me along onto the back porch. My eyes met four other pairs, all of them seated around a small table.

"Everybody, this is Emma, I met her at the mall," Lucas stated, the hairs stood on the back of my neck as beads of sweat formed on my forehead. "H-Hi..." I whispered, with a tiny wave of the hand.

"Sup, girly-girl..." Another blonde spoke, standing quickly and batting her eyelashes, "Where are you from, Paris?"

"Maya..." Lucas sighed, wrapping an arm around her, I bit my bottom lip, _she's the one..._

"I'm Riley!" A brunette exclaimed, jumping out of her chair with a bounce, "Don't mind Maya, she's territorial."

Maya wrinkled her nose, "Riles!"

"The name's Isaiah, but you can call me Zay," A dark-skinned boy smiled, "You're very beautiful."

 _Okay, that gave me a little boost. He's kinda cute too..._

"T-Thank you, Zay," I replied, "You're very h-handsome."

Finally, another boy jumped up, his piercing blue eyes almost matched Maya's, but his were friendly, hers were... well... intimidatingly-gorgeous. "I'm Farkle," he smiled, sticking out his hand; I smiled back, and gently shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Farkle."

 _What an interesting name..._

"Funny, you and Maya look like you two could be sisters!" Farkle announced; Maya and I glanced at each other. Sure, we had the blonde hair, and the light-colored eyes, but it's impossible. I know it.

Riley whipped out her phone, "What's your number?"

I couldn't help but show a smile, I guess they didn't find me totally annoying, at least most of them. Still on the fence about little Miss Blue Eyes over here, groping Lucas. Her eyes still burned bright in my mind, I know I've seen them before...

"Hello?" Riley snapped her fingers in my face, making me jump out of my momentary daze, "Emma?"

"S-Sorry, it's 555-2379," I whipped out my phone, before all of them nearly gasped.

Maya stuttered out, "I-Is that _the_ J-Phone 7?!"

I nodded slowly, "Why?"

"That's like the most expensive phone out there. And you can get it in over 1,000 different colors!" Zay exclaimed, "No fair!"

"Yeah, my parents got it for me?" I blinked, hoping this wouldn't be the thing the ruin my new-found friendship.

"Are you freaking rich?" Maya coughed out, before Lucas added, "Who are your parents?"

 _Oh jeez..._

"Morgan and Christina Ross..." I whispered, "MORGAN ROSS!" Farkle exclaimed, "The guy who made GALACTOPUS?!"

With a smile, I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Your dad met my mom during the audition for that movie!" Maya stated, "That's pretty cool!"

 _Oh thank God, I'm on Maya's good side... Hopefully..._

"You found a good one, Lucas!" Zay exclaimed, "A mighty good one."

Our little meet-up lasted for at least five more minutes, I was _so_ glad this turned out the way I wanted it to. Most of my friends were girls, who I no longer talk to since school ended, and I very recently learned us Ross kids will be finishing out our high-school days at John Quincy Adams High School. Miraculously, Lucas, Maya, Riley, Farkle, and Zay attend there as well.

"I'm gonna get a drink, want anything?" Riley asked us, I shook my head no, while Farkle and Maya asked for some water; they must've known the punch had been spiked, one kid found that out the hard way.

* * *

~ Luke's POV ~

"Wha-What hap-p-pened-d to your arm?" A clearly drunk jock asked me, leaning over my shoulder just so the alcohol in his breath could make my eyes water. "I punched a drunk dude," I lied through my teeth, nudging him off as I walked into the kitchen.

Then, like in a cliché movie, I ran into a dark-haired girl holding three cups of water. We were soaked from the chest down, and her voice was quick to strain my ears. "Really?!" She yelled, "Why not?!"

"I-I'm sorry..." I managed to sputter out, pulling my white t-shirt from clinging to my body, "I wasn't looking-"

"Jee, I didn't realize..." She snarled, bending down to pick up the now-empty cups.

Luke faltered when she stood back up, and both were a mere inch away from each other. He scratched the back of his head while she rolled her eyes; "Boys..."

"Hey, wait-" Luke began, but was quickly silenced when he heard the sound of a loud, screechy police siren.

 _Shit! The cops!_

People scrambled all over the place, while I trudged through the endless crowds to find Ravi, who was probably still throwing up after drinking some of the punch. Sirens, screaming, the sound of a stampede upstairs, desperate to get down. But once I locked eyes with a police officer, the last thing that crossed my mind was finding Ravi. That is until the poor kid walked out of the bathroom in a hurry, dazed and confused; walking right into the cop.

I watched as he twisted my little brother around, and locked him in handcuffs; Ravi's terrified look was enough to make my stomach churn, I'm the _only_ one who is allowed to terrify Ravi like that.

"Let him go!" I hollered, grabbing my little brother's arm and pulling him away; I may have gotten a little... holler-happy... "You asshole!"

 _Trust me, I would smack myself if I could, but I'm being forced into handcuffs right about now, so yeah..._

* * *

~ Morgan's POV ~

Unbelievable. Three of my kids snuck out, and I didn't even notice. What a father I am; Jessie was too preoccupied with Zuri's sudden fever, and Christina had to talk to a client. Leaving me in charge was never the right call.

It didn't occur to me that I was climbing up the stairs into the police station until a police officer walked by; his badge flashing from the light pole above us, and the gentle waving of his baton as he descended down the brick stairs. My children were in so much trouble.

I slipped inside the main room, eyeing all the police officers; a sudden rush of guilt came over my body as I remembered every single illegal thing I did: stealing that candy bar when I was eleven, or putting a cherry bomb in the girls bathroom in high school, or-

 _Stop it!,_ I thought, _Emma, Luke, and Ravi are the ones in trouble. Not you._

"H-Hi, my name is Morgan Ross, I'm here for my children who were arrested at the party." I accidentally swallowed the gum I had been chewing the entire way here, but I didn't have time to care.

"Follow me," she huffed, grabbing a clipboard and walking around the desk, "this way..."

We turned a corner, and there they were. All of them behind a set of bars, lingering about. Emma was slumped over on the bench, next to some brunette I didn't recognize. Luke was near Ravi, who had fresh tears rolling down his face as his older brother draped his good arm over his shoulders. A flash of anger hit me when I saw them, but it quickly disappeared when I saw the flick of blonde hair that wasn't Emma's. With a glimpse, I saw Maya, wrapped in the arms of another boy, her boyfriend no doubt. Two other boys were on the bench next to the brunette, but I hardly noticed them.

"Maya?" A voice called out, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight. Maya looked up from her forehead-nudging with the other boy, "Mom?" she breathed, I glanced over and there she was. Katy Hart, bright blonde hair, and wearing the same smock I saw her wearing all those years ago. Except it looked like she was beyond furious.

"Dad?" Luke bolted towards the bars, with Ravi at his heels and Emma soon after, "Thank God-"

He stopped when my eyes locked with his, I was _not_ happy.

* * *

 **Finally! SUMMER! And of course, I started it off with getting a sunburn, yay!**

 **Anyways, since the glorious three months of school has started, I will definitely be posting a lot more. But be aware, I still have stuff to do. Including babysitting, family-related stuff, and you know, being a teenager.**

 **Alright, enough from me, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, stay tuned to upcoming chapters. And have a great summer! Be safe!**


End file.
